Pidge
Katie "Pidge" Holt, is a protagonist from the Netflix TV series ''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' serving as the Green Paladin who pilots the Green Lion of Voltron. History Becoming Pidge The daughter of Samuel and Colleen Holt, Katie grew up in a close family with her brother Matt, and envied her father and brother's mission to Kerberos for Galaxy Garrison. Her father Sam encouraged her, and stated his belief that she would one day join a crew that would do something that would make the whole universe take notice. At one point-possibly just prior to the launch of the Kerberos Mission-Katie took a photo with her brother Matt, which she would later take to carrying around with her. Tragically, the entire crew of the Kerberos Mission-which also included Shiro-were later declared dead, supposedly having perished in a crash resulting from pilot error. Refusing to accept this, Katie managed to sneak into the Galaxy Garrison base and hack into Commander Iverson's computer, and thus found out that no wreckage had been found on Kerberos to indicate a crash. Confronted by Iverson, she demanded to know what had happened to her family but was forcefully escorted off the base, with warning of dire consequences if she ever broke in again. Unwilling to give up, Katie cut her hair and donned glasses, creating a false identity for herself as "Pidge Gunderson" and enrolling as a student in Galaxy Garrison. The disguise prevented Iverson from recognizing her, and Pidge soon found herself teamed up with Lance and Hunk, though she made no effort to bond with them in favor of focusing on her continued efforts to determine what had become of her missing family. Paladin of Voltron Using equipment that she had built herself, Pidge soon made a shocking discovery when she picked up alien radio chatter on the edge of the solar system, constantly repeating the word "Voltron." Following a dismal training simulation with Lance and Hunk, they discovered her efforts, and Pidge admitted that she had been investigating the Kerberos Mission without disclosing her true identity. They then witnessed a ship crashing in the distance and Galaxy Garrison forces going to investigate, and following discovered that its sole passenger had been none other than Shiro, now fitted with a robotic arm and warning of imminent alien invasion. Pidge and her associates then joined new arrival Keith in rescuing Shiro from garrison custody, fleeing to Keith's cabin in the nearby desert. After being introduced to each other, Pidge and the others questioned what Shiro knew, with Pidge in particular questioning what had become of his crewmates, though Shiro suffered from amnesia and couldn't provide any answer. Turning their attention to what the hostile Galra Empire could be looking for on Earth, Keith described records of a "Blue Lion" made by local peoples. Hunk then revealed that he had gone through Pidge's belongings and determined from her readings that the Galra were searching for an element not found on Earth, which he believed he could develop a device to detect. He also spotted the photo of her and Matt, but as Pidge's disguise made her closely resemble her brother he assumed that it was a photo of Pidge and "his" girlfriend, and the assumption would be taken up by the other three as well. Hunk's device enabled the group to locate the Blue Lion, which shared a vision that informed them that there were four other Lions that could combine with it to form the actual robot Voltron. The Blue Lion then took them past a Galra ship and through a wormhole to Arus, where they found the Castle of Lions and Princess Allura, whose people had created Voltron before being destroyed by the Galra Empire. Determining that the five humans were meant to serve as the new Paladins of Voltron, Allura assigned them to seek out the remaining Lions, with Pidge being chosen to pilot the Green Lion. She and Shiro thus journeyed to a jungle planet where the Green Lion had been hidden, where despite the serene setting Pidge was anxious about her ability to bond with the Lion. Shiro helped her to calm down and quoted wisdom from her father-though he was unaware of this at the time-and Pidge soon found the Green Lion and was successful in being accepted as its Paladin. A Galra ship under Commander Sendak soon arrived in orbit above Arus, demanding the surrender of the Lions, but Allura became determined not to give up or flee. With the Blue Lion and Hunk's new Yellow Lion serving as decoys, Pidge got Shiro and Keith aboard Sendak's ship in order to search for the Red Lion, which the Galra had captured. When Shiro realized he had been imprisoned aboard the ship before, Pidge insisted on looking for prisoners and revealed that Samuel Holt was her father, though she didn't disclose her full identity. She and Shiro went to the brig while Keith went for the Lion, and though her father and brother were not aboard they did succeed in freeing several prisoners and acquiring a Galra drone that Pidge dubbed Rover. The Paladins were then able to unlock the Black Lion and succeeded in forming Voltron after an intense battle, in which they brought down Sendak's ship. Trouble on Arus Pidge was forced to wait until the prisoners had spent some time recovering in the castle's cryo-pods before she could ask them for any new information regarding her father and brother. She soon found herself with other worries, as Allura and Coran began training the Paladins intensively in an effort to help them learn how to form Voltron at will. In addition to honing their skills as pilot and grueling physical exercises, the group were also put through mental training to help them learn to trust each other. Pidge found this particularly difficult due to being distracted by thoughts of Matt; her preoccupation with their photo continued to persuade her comrades that "he" was worried about "his" girlfriend. Eventually the group found the motivation needed to work together after teaming up against Allura and Corran in a food fight after being shackled together, and thus were able to form Voltron, though Pidge remained worried about her brother. Upon speaking with the prisoners-more specifically one by the name of Xi-Pidge and Shiro learned troubling information, suggesting that Shiro had attacked Matt after the pair had been sent to the Galra gladiator arena. Determined to find the truth, the pair traveled to the remains of Sendak's ship where-using Shiro's Galra prosthetic arm as a power source-they began downloading the ship's database. Pidge refused to leave when Shiro spotted an approaching Robeast, and Shiro was forced to drag her along as they fled the incoming craft carrying the creature. Unexpectedly, their lions came to their aid, and together with the other Paladins they succeeded in defeating the monstrous Myzax, with Pidge discovering her ability to form a shield for Voltron in the process. Afterwards, Shiro came to her and revealed that some of his memories had returned, among them the knowledge that he had injured Matt to insure that he wouldn't have to fight in the arena. Pidge was immensely grateful, and then surprised when Shiro revealed he now knew the truth about her, though he promised to keep it a secret. During a party in which the native Arusians were invited into the castle, Pidge was approached by Allura, who had been informed of her secret by the Space Mice, who had been eavesdropping on her and Shiro's previous conversation. Allura's attempts to get Pidge to confide in her brought out an entirely different result, as Pidge announced her intentions to leave the team. Having pieced together a possible location for her father and brother, Pidge was determined to seek them out despite the objections of her teammates. As she was preparing to leave, however, Sendak-who had survived-used his remaining forces to disable the castle and attack the Arusian village, though Pidge had left a bay open for the ship she was preparing to depart in. Having fitted it with a cloaking device and a booster-which Coran feared would explode-Pidge allowed Hunk and Coran to use it to travel to a nearby Balmera and obtain a new crystal to power the Castle. Unfortunately, she then found herself the only Paladin still free and inside the castle after Sendak took it over, forcing her into the role of saboteur. As she followed Allura's instructions to prevent Sendak from taking the castle off-planet, Pidge thought back on her history and how she had previously maintained a distance from her comrades, but now realized she could no longer do so. After taking out some of Sendak's Galra sentries, she confronted his subordinate Haxus, who perished but took Rover with him after the little drone had saved Pidge's life at least twice. She then went to rescue Shiro and Lance only to be grabbed by Sendak, but fortunately her efforts-and those of the mice-enabled Allura and Keith to reenter the castle, and between them and the freed captives they were able to defeat Sendak and take him prisoner. Remembering her father's words of wisdom, Pidge announced that she had changed her mind, and intended to remain with the Paladins and fight the Galra Empire. Shortly thereafter, just prior to the castle's launch, Pidge made another decision and came clean with her teammates about being a girl; with the exception of Lance the group either already knew or were completely unsurprised by the revelation, and Shiro commended her for her decision. The castle soon lifted off from Arus and then set its course for the Balmera to liberate it from occupying Galra forces, though Pidge took the opportunity to tease Hunk about his "girlfriend", a Balmeran named Shay. The Balmera and the Castle Arriving at the Balmera, the Paladins took the offensive, attacking Galra forces with their Lions until the enemy fled beneath the surface. Exiting, the Paladins made their way into the creature's interior, encountering other Balmerans along the way and learning that Shay was imprisoned at the Balmera's core. Upon arriving, the Paladins found themselves trapped by metal doors, but were freed by the efforts of the Balmerans. They then made their way back to the surface to prevent an arriving Galra fleet from seizing the Lions, and then formed Voltron and took out the enemy forces. Unfortunately, their victory proved brief, as a new Robeast arrived to attack them. The creature proved much more difficult to deal with than its predecessor, being able to take on Voltron as a unit and separated into the individual Lions. Efforts to evacuate the Balmerans from their dying home were likewise thwarted, and the Paladins turned their mission from diversion to defeat of the attacking Robeast. Fortunately, a weapon unlocked by Hunk's Bayard proved the key to defeating the creature at least temporarily, and the Balmera finished the job by encasing it in crystal after Allura and the Balmerans performed a ritual to revitalize it. With the battle one, the Defenders of the Universe left the Balmerans to their home, free at last from the Galra. After observing for some time while Coran attempted to use the castle's systems to extract Sendak's memories, Pidge turned her attention towards trying to get information from the corrupted crystal Sendak had used to power the castle during his brief control over it. She then came to Hunk's aid when a food machine went haywire, and after disabling the faulty system decided it was best to leave to Coran. They then ran into trouble in Pidge's lab in the Green Lion bay, as the castle-malfunctioning due to the corrupt crystal's influence-disabled the gravity and left them floating in midair. After some scrambling, Pidge convinced Hunk to kick her towards the switch that would reactivate the gravity, only to have the door open and drop them back to the floor. They were then forced to contend with the homicidal efforts of King Alfor's corrupted A.I. to have them all perish in a supernova, but were able to escape after Allura was forced to sacrifice her father's memories and disable the program. Taking the Fight to the Galra After decoding information from Sendak's memories and his ship's databanks, Pidge identified something of interest: a Galra Universal Hub, which the Paladins swiftly traveled to. Discovering that it was a way station of sorts for Galra ships traversing the galaxy, the group infiltrated it with the surprise addition of Allura, using the Green Lion to get in close without being detected thanks to a cloaking device Pidge had added. When hacking into the hub's databanks yielded little useful information, Allura decided to board a recently arrived Galra ship that was on its way to Galra Central Command using her Altean chameleon abilities. Shiro accompanied her while the others remained in the hub, and through skillful hacking Pidge was able to gain information from a Galra sentry on quintessence after Keith discovered a refinery on the station. Unfortunately, Allura was then captured getting Shiro off the ship, leaving the Paladins with no choice but to go to Central Command to rescue her. The Paladins and Coran soon launched their assault, only to become trapped within a massive energy shield and have the Black Lion ripped from the Voltron formation by Emperor Zarkon, the Lion's original Paladin. Pidge and Lance soon found themselves fending off Galra ships while Shiro went to retrieve his Lion, Hunk went in to rescue Allura, and Keith ended up battling Zarkon. Their comrades succeeded, and the shield was unexpectedly shut down, enabling the Paladins to board the castle and enter a wormhole to escape. However, the efforts of Haggar corrupted the wormhole, creating a disturbance that threw the Lions and Paladins out of the castle and into the wormhole. Pidge emerged from the wormhole in a junk nebula, only to find the Green Lion nonfunctional. Waiting in the hopes that her friends might find her, Pidge befriended some creatures inhabiting the junk, and created likenesses of her friends to help pass the time. However, she soon realized she didn't need to wait to be saved, particularly after coming across components for a transmitter dish and seeing the Green Lion power back up. With help from her new friends she connected the machinery to her Lion, and finally succeeded in transmitting a signal that was picked up by the Castle of Lions, enabling Allura and Coran to escape a wormhole loop they had been trapped in. The trio then located Shiro and Keith on another world, and soon located Hunk and Lance as well. Finding Allies After the scattering of all five lions and the castle to parts unknown. Shiro has a vividly dream on the day that he escaped and was rescued by Ulaz all while being examined by Galra technicians; Ulaz gave Shiro information about the Blue Lion's existence on Earth and coordinates implanted into his prosthetic arm that divulged the location of a base used by Blade of Marmora, Finding the space coordinates in Shiro's artificial arm, the Paladins locate Ulaz in the base who gave the team the location of the Blade of Mamora's headquarters when Prorok was remade into a Ro-Beast, finds the Paladins and quickly gains the upper hand, until Ulaz sacrifices himself to destroy the monster. Going After Zarkon Dealing with Lotor Building The Coalition Abilities *High Intellect: Despite being the youngest of the team, Pidge is the smartest, especially when it comes to technology. She's been able to reverse-engineer and reprogram advanced alien technology, and she's repeatedly hacked into advanced security systems with ease. *Bond with the Green Lion: Pidge and the Green Lion have a very strong bond with each other. This allows the Green Lion to telepathically suggest courses of action to Pidge while in combat. Equipment *Paladin Armor: The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Pidge from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Pidge to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Pidge. *Bayard: The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Pidge's takes the form of a small push dagger that can release electric shocks on contact. Pidge can also fire the dagger blade off on a cable to use it as a grappling hook. Personality Appearance Gallery Shiro, Pidge & Galra Prisoners.jpg Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance and Slav.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk (Ep. 1).png Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk on Arus.jpg Pidge (Return of the Gladiator).jpg Pidge, Keith and Shiro.png Pidge is Ready for Practice.jpg Pidge Clarified.jpg Team Voltron and Ryner.png Don't Touch Hunk!!.png Team Voltron on Keith's Home.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Coran and Hunk.png Team Voltron on Olkarion (Again).jpg Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk on Olkarion (Again).png Pidge in the Space..png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png Ryner and Pidge (After the Victory).png Pidge, Matt and Lance.jpg Pidge, Matt and Hunk.jpg Pidge and Matt found each other.jpg Pidge and Hunk meet Rolo, Nyma and Beezer again.png Pidge, Matt, Rolo, Nyma and Beezer (Season 5).jpg Team Voltron, Kolivan and Keith.png Pidge, Lance and Olkari.png Pidge and Matt (Season 5 Ep. 03).png Pidge, Matt and Sam goodbye to each other.jpg Pidge and Hunk (S6E3).png Team Voltron and Officers of Galaxy Garrison.png Pidge and Hunk's Game Characters.png Pidge, Hunk and Romelle.jpg Pidge, Allura and Hunk are Prisoners now..jpg Paladins, Coran and Romelle find the Yalmor.jpg Team Voltron in Pirate Ship.png Team Voltron Flies from the Pirates' Ship..png Team Voltron (Season Seven).png Pidge goes to work.png It's time to save Earth..jpg Holt Family and Their Friends.png Shiro and Paladins in the final battle.png Paladins and Romelle are small..png Pidge and Beezer (Weird).png Keith, Pidge and Coran (S8E12).png Paladins hear Zarkon's transmission.jpg Shiro told the truth about Lubos.jpg Merla's gonna help.jpg AA417B71-FCBA-472F-95D5-985926C371A9.png DE151F7E-E02F-4E43-8DFD-CAE8B7C3F70D.png 9FD4929F-9BEF-4C43-971D-73DC4309D763.jpeg 0C67F572-55C5-426D-9EBC-D2E44BC67E26.jpeg 7694036B-F201-4EFF-B4FA-DADF14A08DA5.jpeg 781018AF-43E1-4CD4-A5D5-F971ED1AF5ED.jpeg 7FBC2D82-E85F-4C32-B25E-E7AEB7470B03.jpeg 70E16FC8-026B-4806-9776-0422E12798CC.png 274C781E-D8A3-47D3-80FE-6D1B3B6A1236.jpeg EFB40593-3A32-4849-B28C-80F818DAD562.jpeg 0AF85758-1147-43B1-85BA-9B068ABBBA05.jpeg 919C7584-FCDF-4D3C-960E-7C71D67D5F59.jpeg 59690A0C-5D17-49E4-9B73-97961F9AF949.jpeg 75A6D9AF-289F-4007-ADF1-977130C28A98.jpeg D55C7380-B710-429A-A97C-42AF2F27339E.jpeg 1448A15D-133E-40FF-898D-43FF69588B59.png D65558D9-DB32-4BF7-9187-698967CFE7F2.jpeg 4890B1D6-1F2A-4022-86DC-86199E494CE0.jpeg F8035838-CF01-4C45-B039-BA54C0C1DACD.jpeg Ryner speaking to the Olkari girl.jpg Category:Voltron Category:Heroines Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Teenagers